


Training Tricks and Treats

by Ithiliana



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Halloween was a cold and rainy night, but inside was warm'n'toasty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Tricks and Treats

David concentrated on counting the tiles in the ceiling again, breathing as deeply as the ace bandages would allow. He was lying on his back on their bed, bound in the flexible bandages, his wrists and ankles tied, and other bandages wrapped around his upper arms and chest, his thighs, his calves. Sean refused to buy specialty items other than whips and crops, and over the last few months David had come to appreciate how creative he and Viggo could be with household items.

The room was warm although hearing the rain beating against windows let him imagine chill water against his skin. It was Halloween, and Sean and Viggo had tied him up. By the time they'd finished binding him, he'd been hard, just from their voices, their hands against his skin, the feeling of the wraps around his limbs though they were careful not to let the bandages come close to his cock.

David licked his lips, counting, breathing slowly. They'd spent the evening taking turns bringing him to the brink of orgasm, then leaving--to hand out candy. Every time the doorbell rang, they'd left.

Seventy-five tiles although that still left the problem of how to count the partial tiles that surrounded the lighting fixture which was turned off. The dim light in the room came from a standing lamp in one corner, turned low.

Closing his eyes, David floated. He was comfortable, the bedding underneath him warm from his body, smooth because he'd managed to hold still. 

The door clicked open, and David startled. He'd nearly dozed off.

"Happy Halloween!" Sean stood by one side of the bed, Viggo the other. Viggo was shirtless, bite marks showing on his neck and chest.

David smiled, tilting his head forward, half closing his eyes, trying to breathe normally.

Sean was fully dressed, holding a bag. David squinted, unbelieving, and saw it was decorated with smiling pumpkins and black cats.

"Here," said Sean. "Suck on this." He pulled out a tootsie roll, stripped the paper off, and held it against David's lips.

He opened and sucked it in, feeling the heavy sweetness flood his mouth.

"Keep it in your mouth." Sean settled on the bed cross-legged, the bag next to him. "Or I'll find somewhere else to put it."

David swallowed carefully to avoid choking.

Viggo stretched out next to David, sliding closer, rubbing against David's side. He watched Viggo's mouth, hoping, felt the hard ridge against his thigh. 

Sean pulled out a makeup brush, rounded and lush, and handed it to Viggo. "Let's see what you can do with this." He leaned back against the headboard, his hand on David's head. "Close your eyes, love."

David obeyed, feeling their movements through the bed.

Plush smoothness ran down his throat and he tilted his head. The brush, feeling warm, alive, moved down his chest, circling a nipple, lifted away. David jumped as the warmth ran under his instep, then up his leg, Lifted away. Earlier had been mouths and hands. He sat in a makeup chair almost every day, but the feel of the velvet bristles against skin not usually made up was new, surprising. 

Another movement on the bed, the brush travelled across his belly. David's hips jerked, and his cock twitched. He slowed his breathing, and the brush moved down to the base where it paused. 

David tilted his head back, lips moving as he tongued sweetness, feeling sweat soaking into bandages, into bedding. 

Warm plush circled on his cock, slowly, slowly, moving in circles, a slow spiral along straining flesh. Muscles tight, straining to hold, he bit hard as the brush moved higher and higher, slid behind and along, pressing his cock against his belly, all sensation drowning as he held his breath, held hard.

Sean's hand wound in his hair. "Mellon, David, MELLON!"

David shuddered as heat flamed through his body, pulsing gold and hard, pleasure so strong it stole breath and vision.

Eyes burning from sweat, he blinked as Sean tugged at the candy. He opened his mouth, teeth stuck a moment before pulling free, and then could pant. 

"You did it." Sean leaned over to kiss him. 

David felt Viggo beginning to unwind the bandages. 

Twisting his head, freeing his mouth from Sean's, David spoke softly. "Sean."

"Hmmm?" Sean's hand traced down his belly.

"I really hate tootsie rolls."

"That's all right. Viggo likes them."


End file.
